


A Different Point of View

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:   Point of View, Crystal Skull, The Gamekeeper, There but For the Grace of God, Stargate the movie, Children of the Gods, Forever in a Day, The Curse, Hathor, Out of Mind, Into the FireSUMMARY: A visitor from an alternate reality gives Daniel the surprise of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - A Different Point of View

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

The first place I need to go this morning is the lab. A couple of the SG teams found some new artifacts yesterday on their respective missions. So I need to go take a look at them and see what mysteries might be unraveled today. I can't help but smile as I think about it.

I enter the lab to see the newly found items. My eye catches immediately on the largest object. It looks like mirror. I step in front of it. My reflection isn't there. "That's odd..." The room I'm in seems to be reflected in it, but not me. With curiosity building up inside of me, I can't help but touch it. "Ow." That thing just shocked me! What is this thing?

I adjust my glasses. There's no writing on it, therefore there's nothing on the object itself to give me any clues. I need to find the SG team that brought this back and find out just where it came from. Maybe that will help me figure out what it is.

I walk out into the hall. Oh, there's Sam. Maybe she knows something about it. "Hey, Sam. Do you know anything about that mirror-looking thing in the lab?"

She's giving me a *really* strange look. 

"Do I... know you?" she asks.

What? I can't help chuckling at this a bit. Early morning humor I suppose... as odd as it may be. "Very funny. Seriously, though, do you know anything about that mirror, like which SG team brought it back?"

Why is she still giving me that look? She seems *very* confused. She must not know anything about it. "Never mind, Sam. I'll go ask someone who knows what I'm talking about."

Hmm... or maybe I'll go to my office for now. Maybe I can find something that refers to this "mirror" in one of my reference books. Probably not, but I need to stop off there anyway. I don't want to carry all this paperwork and coffee mug with me all over the base while I search for someone with the information I need.

As I enter my office, I notice it looks different. The furniture has been moved around. And... oh my! There's a strange man sitting at my desk! From the doorway I glance quickly around the office. Am I somehow in the wrong room? No... my books are there... well, some of them anyway... the ones that belonged to my parents are definitely there, among some others. This *has* to be my office. Who else would have those books? But why is everything moved around? More importantly, who is this man? He's sitting there working on something at my desk with a coffee cup in his hand. "Um..."

He's looking up at me now.

"Can I help you?" Whoa! We just said that at the same time! This is starting to get creepy. From the look on his face, he seems to think this is a bit creepy too.

He's getting up and coming over to me. As he's getting closer, I notice his eyes. Wow. Those blue eyes... I know them somehow. But how? This is getting weirder by the second.

He's staring at me in an odd way. "Um.... Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering what you were doing in my office... assuming of course that this *is* still my office." I glance around the room again.

"Uh... last time I checked, this was my office, and it has been for a few years now."

"And you are...?" Whoa! It happened *again*! We said the same thing at the same time. A chill just went down my spine.

We're staring at each other now. Those eyes... what is it about those eyes that I know? 

"Uh... are you new here?"

OK.... Before he had said this had been his office for a few years, I was wondering the same thing about him. This *has* to be some sort of weird fluke. "No. I've worked at the SGC for several years now."

He's scrunching up his brow in confusion. "Really? I thought I knew everyone on the base."

"Yeah, same here. Exactly how many years have you worked here?"

"Five. You?"

OK... getting weirder. "Five."

Now both our brows are wrinkled with confusion. We are just staring at each other again. I don't think either of us can help it.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. 

"Daniel?" I hear Sam say from behind me. She must have followed me.

And did she say *Daniel*? Oh, that name.... Snap out of it! Don't go on thinking about the past. Something strange is going on right here in the present.

"Daniel?" she asks again.

He slowly looks up from me to her. "Yeah."

*His* name is Daniel? OK....

"Everything all right?"

"Well, I'm not sure to tell you the truth." He's looking at me again. Those eyes are haunting me....

"Do you know this woman?" Uh, Sam, you can quit with the joking.... She does know who I am, doesn't she?

"No. Do you?"

"No."

OK, that's it. I turn to Sam. "What's going on, Sam? Why are you acting like you've never seen me before?"

"Because before this morning, I *hadn't* ever seen you before."

What is she talking about? "Sam, we have worked here at the SGC together for five years. How can you say that you don’t know me?"

Sam's looking at Daniel with that same strange look of confusion she was giving me before. Now she's looking back at me again.

"I'm telling you I've never – Wait a minute...."

"What?" It happened again! Daniel and I look at each other. What the heck is going on?

Sam looks at us strangely and then continues once we look back at her. "You said something about a mirror in the lab."

"Yeah...." What does that have to do with anything?

"Did you touch it?"

"Yes."

"And what happened when you touched it?"

"It gave off a small electrical surge, shocking me. Why?"

"An alternate reality." 

What did Daniel just say? An *alternate reality*? What is he talking about? And what does that have to do with that mirror?

"Exactly," Sam says.

"OK. Will someone *please* explain to me what you’re talking about?"

"She doesn't know what the mirror is...." Daniel says.

"No, she doesn't." Sam pauses for a second. "What's your name?"

OK. Apparently she's come down with amnesia or something, so I'll humor her. "Elizabeth."

"Well, Elizabeth, that mirror is – believe it or not – a device that transports a person to an alternate reality when he or she touches it."

"What?!?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Daniel says.

"Wait... an *alternate reality*? That's possible?"

"Yes," Daniel tells me.

I don't believe this. "I've heard that theory before, but never actually thought it was true. And that mirror... that's what did this? It sent me to another… world?"

"Yes."

OK... an alternate reality. Well, as hard as this is to take in, I feel like I can trust this Daniel guy when he says this is the case. And it would explain why things are different and why Sam doesn't know me and why Daniel is in my office. But why do I feel like I know him? While I'm mulling over these things, Sam and Daniel continue the conversation.

"So what's the quantum mirror doing on the base? I thought it was in storage at area 51." he says.

"Yeah, it was. But I came up with a couple more tests I wanted to do on it," she replies.

Hmm.... So in this reality it appears that they had already found this so-called 'quantum' mirror before we did. "Huh."

"What?" Daniel asks me.

"We just found the mirror in my – I can't believe I'm saying this – reality." This is so bizarre. I can't help but laugh nervously. "I still can't believe this. I feel like I'm the victim of some big practical joke."

Daniel raises his eyebrows at me. "Yeah... that's exactly how I felt when it happened to me."

"This happened to you, too? You were unknowingly put into an alternate universe?"

"Yes. The mirror was on a different planet when it happened to me. I touched it, came back to the SGC, and everything was different... well, sort of. Anyway, that has to be what's happened to you." The hand motions he made while he was speaking... they seem so... familiar? This is getting even weirder.

He seems to notice how freaked out I am. "Look, why don't we arrange a briefing with the General and the rest of SG-1. Maybe there is some information we can share with each other that will help both of our realities."

"Is it General Hammond?"

"Yes," Daniel answers.

"So he's here too...."

Sam and Daniel begin leading me to the General's office after I put my paperwork and coffee cup in my/Daniel's office. Then I see Jack coming down the hall towards us. "Jack!"

Daniel and Sam look back at me for a second, and then turn their attention to Jack, who is looking at me quizzically.

"What's going on, Carter?" he asks with reservation.

"Well, sir, apparently we have a visitor from an alternate reality."

Jack's eyebrows are raised now. "Oh *really*? When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago," she answers.

Jack's looking at me now, raising his eyebrows again. "So, I take it we know each other in your reality?"

"Yes."

"But the other Jack... he's not as handsome as me, right?" He smirks.

"Well, he's certainly just as flippant as you." Daniel covers his mouth as tries to hide his chuckling. Sam smiles.

"Touché," Jack says softly.

"We're going to see General Hammond and request a briefing about this with him and SG-1," Daniel tells him.

"OK. Let's go," Jack says as he turns to head in the direction of the General's office.

ooOoo

We get to the General's office. The door is open. I wonder if he'll believe all this.

Jack knocks on the General's door. "Come," he says.

"Sir, we have a bit of a… situation," Jack looks at Sam.

"As you know, sir, I requested that the quantum mirror be brought back to the base so I could do some further testing on it. Well, this woman – Elizabeth – is apparently from an alternate reality. She just touched the mirror in her reality a few minutes ago and now she's here," Sam explains.

The General looks thoughtfully at me. I smile... kind of a lame smile, I'll admit, since I'm still reeling from what's going on. "You're sure that's what's happened?"

"Yes, sir. She knew me and the Colonel by name. And you as well, General. She also..." Sam glances at Jack for a second. "... seems to know our personalities too. There's no doubt in my mind that she's telling the truth."

I can't blame the General for being skeptical. I would be too.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, ma'am."

So he's buying it, I guess. "Thank you, sir."

"General, we were hoping that SG-1, yourself, and Elizabeth might have a briefing to see if there was any information that we could share with each other that might help either of our realities in any way," Daniel says.

"That's a good idea, Doctor. We'll do just that in one hour," Hammond replies.

So Daniel's a *doctor*. Hmm...

"Thank you, sir," Jack says.

Our little group walks back to the hallway. "So..." Daniel says, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, actually," I answer.

"Well, how about we go to the commissary and do that. We can get to know each other." 

Funny thing is, Daniel, I *already* feel like I sort of know you in a way. "Sure."

The four of us go to the commissary, grab something to eat, and then sit at a table. Daniel and I are seated next to each other, while Jack and Sam are seated across from us.

**  
**

~Jack's point of view~

There's something strange about this woman. There's something oddly familiar about her. I can't quite put my finger on it yet, though.

I look down at my breakfast. "So, is the food any better in your reality?"

"Heh, no. Actually, Jack, from what I've seen so far, pretty much everything is the same... well, except that Daniel has my office instead of me. Say... I wonder what *I'm* doing in this reality if I'm not working *here*."

"Uh oh."

What's wrong now? "Carter?"

"Sir, shortly after the *other* me arrived here in this reality, she had entropic cascade failure."

I look at her inquisitively. Then realization hits. "Ah! Those... convulsions. She couldn't survive in this reality because you were here too."

"Right. So if Elizabeth's *double*, for lack of a better word, is in this reality...."

That's not good. "Uh oh."

"Exactly."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth seems worried now.

"Well, from previous experience we have found that a person and their double cannot be in the same reality at the same time. The only time the double can survive is if the one originally from that reality is dead."

"So you're saying I'm going to *die*?"

"If the you in this reality is alive and you're here long enough... yes."

"So I'll die, if I'm not already... dead."

Now that Carter's totally freaked the woman out... "Look, you don't have to worry as long as you don't start having convulsions or something. And if you do, you can just go back to your reality."

"Thank you, Jack. That's *very* comforting." Whoa... I've heard that kind of sarcasm come from someone else I know. Who *is* this woman?

"So, tell us more about yourself, Elizabeth." Thank you, Daniel.

"Well, I work at the SGC as an archeologist, linguist, and anthropologist. I've been with the program since the beginning. It's been fascinating learning about all the different cultures there are out there."

"I agree. It's an *amazing* opportunity." Oh, Daniel... *PLEASE* don't start on one of your lectures!

"Yeah.... So you say that almost everything seems to be the same in your reality?" I'm going to change the subject before I have to be bored to tears, darn it.

"Yes. It seems that the only difference has to do with me and Daniel."

Everyone's quiet now – trying to actually eat.

OK... Daniel and Elizabeth are lifting their coffee cups and drinking at the same moment for the same amount of time in the exact same way. 

There's something *really* strange going on. I look over at Carter. She seems to sense it too.

**  
**

~Sam's point of view~

So at least I'm apparently not the only one that finds this woman strange. The Colonel seems to feel this way too. I've never seen her before in my life, and yet she seems almost... familiar. She and Daniel... they... I don't know. They seem... similar. I can't explain it. The way they drank their coffee in the same way, the way they spoke at the same time, their mannerisms... and then there's the fact that they have the same job here at the SGC. What is going on? Just who *is* she?

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

Jack and Sam are giving an odd look to Elizabeth... no, I take that back… at both Elizabeth *and me*. I think she's noticed this too. "What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." Jack's still looking at both of us curiously. "Enjoying your coffee?"

"Yeah..." OK.... That's the fourth time Elizabeth and I have said the same thing at the same time. Not only that, but in the same *way*. I must admit, there is something peculiar about her. I can't put my finger on it. I've never met her, but she seems... well... 'familiar' isn't quite the right word. She reminds me of someone, I think.

"So, Daniel, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, actually I've also been with the Stargate program since the beginning, and I also work as an archeologist, anthropologist, and linguist. I'm on SG-1 too."

"Oh.... Wow. You're lucky. I don't get to go on missions on a regular basis. I do most of my work from the base. They only let me go on a few special missions."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah. I get to sit in on a lot of briefings and debriefings as a consultant, but there's nothing like actually going on a mission."

"No kidding." OK... *she* isn't familiar so much as her mannerisms are.

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

It's finally time for the briefing and I've been introduced to Teal'c now. This Teal'c is just as stoic as the one I know in my reality. Anyway, at least I'm not quite as worried about this whole entropic cascade failure thing now. Sam says that it took about 48 hours for it to happen to her double, so I'm OK for now at least.

We're sitting around the briefing table. General Hammond is, of course, in his seat at the head. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c are to the General's right on one side of the table. Sam and I are to the General's left on the other side.

"So, Elizabeth," the General begins, "what is the situation with the Goa'uld in your reality?"

"Well, sir, we have definitely ticked them off... and vice versa, of course. We've come close to the destruction of Earth more than once, but the SG-1 in my reality, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c, saved the day every time. As of right now, though, there appears to be no immanent threat from them. What about here? What's the situation in this reality?"

"Very similar to yours, it appears," the General answers.

We continue the briefing, exchanging information about which alien races we've made contact with and which ones are our allies. After 45 minutes of discussion, it seems that our realities really are very similar, just as I had guessed. The major difference I see is the 'Daniel' factor.

The General seems about ready to end the briefing. "Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes?" WHOA!!! Daniel and I are staring at each other. This just got more than weird or creepy.... Yet again, we said the same thing at the same time. That isn't what catches my attention, though. It's the fact that we have the *same last name*.

Everyone is staring at me and Daniel as we look at each other. "*Jackson*.... Your – your name is *Daniel Jackson*?"

Daniel stares at me blankly for a second, then answers. "Yes.... Your last name is Jackson too, I take it?"

*OH... MY... GOSH*. This *cannot* be happening. It all hits me at once: the books in his office, the fact we have the same interests, the fact we do and say things similarly, and his eyes – I do actually know them after all. This *can't* be happening. But it is somehow. 

This is Daniel Jackson... *my brother*. 

And he's *alive* and well.

All I can do is stare at him. It makes sense now. He has my parents' books in his office because they're *his* parents' books. But, wait.... Why doesn't he know me? I'm his sister. I know this is an alternate reality, but, he should know me, shouldn't he?

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Sam says as she puts her hand on my arm.

"I... I'm..." I look even more intently at Daniel now. "You don't know me?"

Daniel gives me an inquisitive look. "Before today I didn't, no."

Oh, God. "I don't even seem *familiar* to you?"

Daniel pauses, then answers. "Well... not exactly. I mean, some of your mannerisms seem oddly familiar to me somehow, but..."

"That doesn't make any sense." Why doesn't he know me?

"Uh, sir," Jack says to the General, "might I suggest Daniel and Elizabeth have their own little briefing... *alone*?"

The General glances at Daniel and me a couple of times, back and forth. "Yes. Let's do that."

The General, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c get up and leave us alone in the briefing room. 

Daniel seems very perplexed at all this. "Uh... so just what is going on?" 

He really doesn't know.... "Daniel... you're... I'm.... Are you *sure* you don't know me at all?"

"*Positive*." I can tell he's getting impatient with me.

All right. I'll just come out and say it then. "Daniel, you're my brother."

His raised eyebrows tell me all I need to know. He has no idea what I'm talking about. How can that be, though?

"I don't have any siblings."

OK, this *is* an alternate reality.... I guess this is the alternate part. "In my reality, you do... uh... did... um.... In my reality, we were siblings."

He doesn't seem to know how to respond to this.

"OK, look. Our parents were Melburn and Claire Jackson. Claire's maiden name was Ballard. Her father's name is Nick, which is what he wants to be called rather than 'grandpa.' He is the only family other than our parents that we had. All three of them were archeologists. I was born on April 12, 1963 and you were born July 8, 1965. We traveled with mom and dad as kids when they went on various digs. Then in 1973 at the New York Museum of Art…." I can't continue because of the lump in my throat.

Daniel seems taken off guard by all this... almost frightened. "Uh... I don't know how you know all that, but I'm telling you I *don't* have a sister."

I've totally freaked him out now. He's getting up to leave. No! "Daniel, you *have* to believe me." He stops halfway out the room and turns to look at me. "Danny, *please*." A tear escapes my eye.

He looks at me for a long moment. Something is changing in his expression. I think that calling him 'Danny' – what our parents and I always called him – got is attention. He's coming over to my side of the table. He's leaning down to look into my eyes. He stares for several long seconds.

He's standing up straight now and scratching his head. "So I guess alternate realities can contain people who weren't even *born* in others."

"Not even *born*? So I never even existed in this reality.... Well, I guess I don't have to worry about how long I stay here then."

"I guess not."

I look hopefully up at him from my chair. "So you believe me?"

"I... I think I do. Except, how come you didn't make this realization until now?"

I look down at the hands in my lap. "Because... you died as a child. I've never had the opportunity to see you all grown up."

He's silent, so I look back up at him. He seems to be in thought. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. If *Daniel* is alive in this reality.... "Are Mom and Dad still alive in this reality?"

Daniel is looking at his feet and shifting back and forth with a thoughtful look on his face. "Um... I think this is a conversation we need to have somewhere else." His eyes dart toward the video cameras on the walls.

"That's probably a good idea."

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

Now that I got Elizabeth permission to leave the base, we're headed toward the surface to go somewhere where we can talk in total privacy.

I can't believe this. I have... err... *had* a sister in an alternate reality. Come to think of it, I think I did hear mom and dad talking once about how they had considered the possibility of having a child a couple of years before I was born, but then they decided not to because of their work schedule. I guess in Elizabeth's reality they made a different decision.

We are both silent as we head to my car. I don't think either of us knows what to say to the other. I know I don't. It's strange how much we're alike... and yet it's pretty cool, too.

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

Daniel said he's going to drive us to a nearby park to have some privacy. 

I can't believe I'm with him. He's so tall and handsome now. I always thought he was a cute kid, but now here he is… all grown up – a man.

We've been silent during the car ride. Now that we're here at the park, I hope we can figure out how to continue our conversation without too much awkwardness.

We get out of the car and begin walking on a path.

The curiosity is building up inside of me. "So... Mom and Dad…."

"Yeah... um... no."

"No?"

"No, they're not alive in this reality."

My heart sags. "Oh."

We walk silently for a couple of minutes.

"What happened to them?" I quietly ask.

"Well, I think you were starting to get to it earlier. The New York Museum of Art…."

"Oh." So it happened the same way here as it did in my reality. But Daniel's still alive....

"So you said I'm not around in your reality anymore?"

I stop walking. My emotions are beginning to take over. This is just so overwhelming.

Daniel stops when he notices I've stopped. He sees a nearby bench and motions for us to sit down on it. He leads me over to it with his hand on my back.

I can't speak for the moment. I don't want to cry.

"What is it?" he asks gently.

"You... you died with them." I can't hold back the tears anymore. I take off my glasses, lean forward, and bury my face in my hands.

"Oh." He puts his arm around my shoulders. I can't believe all this. He's here. He's real. I've got my brother back.

After several minutes, I begin to regain composure. His arm is still around me.

Looking down at my hands as I take them away from my face, I start to explain to him what happened so many years ago. "We – you and I – we were bored. The only thing we had to keep ourselves occupied was a small ball, so we tossed it back and forth to each other. Just a few seconds before... the accident, I threw a bad toss. The ball went past you and rolled toward the display. You ran after it. You went under the cobblestone, where mom and dad were, to pick up the ball... and then...." I put my face back in my hands.

"OK," he says softly. He rubs my back a few times, and then puts his arm back around my shoulders.

We sit for several more minutes there on that bench.

I lift my head up again, although I'm still not able to look Daniel in the eyes right now. "I've always felt so guilty. You'd still be here... well, *there*... if it wasn't for me."

"No. No, it's not your fault. It was an accident."

I can't speak. I don't know what to say. All I know is that I want to stay here with him while I can. I've missed him so much.

After another minute goes by he takes his arm off my shoulders. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"I... I don't know. I just can't get over the fact that I'm sitting here with you." I look at him in his eyes now. I touch his cheek. I can't help it. It's like I have to touch him to know he's actually real. "You're all grown up." I take my hand down.

"Yeah."

"And it looks like you've done well in life so far."

He shrugs slightly.

Now anger is building inside of me. This just makes it even clearer that the Daniel in my reality is dead because of me. "Well, you're *obviously* better off in a reality where I was never even born. You're still alive."

He puts his arm around me again, rubbing my back to try to comfort me. "Please don't talk like that. And don't blame yourself either."

I can't help but scoff at that. "How can I *not* blame myself?"

"Because *I* don't blame you."

I look at him intently. He's forgiving me. He's forgiving me for what happened to the other version of himself. I look back down at my hands. "How can you say that?"

"It was an *accident*. It's not like you willed it to happen."

"No, I didn't." I pause for a moment. "I wonder if there's a reality out there where all four of us are alive right now."

"There very well could be, but we can't dwell on that."

"I still can't believe I'm sitting here with you."

"I know. To be honest, I can't believe it either. I've always wanted a sister."

I look back up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He lightly smiles at me. Oh, how I've missed that smile....

"Huh." I look back down at my hands. "So... now what do we do?"

He takes his arm from my back, puts his elbows on his knees, and rests his chin on his fists. "That's a good question. I don't really know."

I put my glasses back on and watch him. I think we both know that I can't leave my reality for good, nor could he leave his. We both have our own lives and I know I'm not willing to give that all up, even if our realities are so similar. We're going to have to leave each other eventually. "I can't stay here."

He sighs. "I know."

"But I don't want to lose you again, Danny. It was too painful the first time."

He looks at me with those big blue eyes. They're exactly the same as when we were kids. "I know."

"Maybe we could just... spend some time together... before I have to go back?" I look hopefully at him.

He thinks for a moment. "I think that would be OK. I'd like to do that... get to know you better."

I smile. "Good. I'd like to do that too... find out just what kind of man you've become."

He smiles back at me.

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

I called General Hammond. I explained the situation to him and got permission to take the rest of the day off. Elizabeth and I have been spending several hours together, just talking. It's been great. She looks so much like Mom.

Elizabeth – or Beth, as she says our parents and I called her – has told me a lot about her life. Apparently hers is very similar to mine. We went to the same universities, we both had the theory about pyramids being landing sites for spacecraft (between her, me, and Nick, it's obvious that 'crazy' theories apparently run in our family), and we both love to study new cultures and mythology. Oh yeah, and we both have allergies... which is why we had to move our little 'reunion' to my house. We both had a good laugh about that between sneezes.

She told me some of the more personal things about her life as well. She was an outcast in many ways... not unlike me. We talked about our individual experiences while in foster care. I told her about seeing Nick again. We talked a little bit more about our parents' death. It wasn't easy, but I think it was good for both of us to have someone else to talk to who really and truly understood what it was like to watch that horrific sight as a child.

I shared with her many of the things that I have been through in my life, too. I talked about Sha're, who she actually met because she went on the first mission to Abydos. I told her about some of the really interesting missions I've been on when a new culture or important artifact was found. Most of them had been found in her reality too. I also told her many of the not-so-pleasant things that have happened on missions – like Sha're being taken as Goa'uld host and her death, Sarah being taken as a host, the unfortunate run-ins with Hathor, and several more events. I told her things that I could never tell anyone else, not even Jack. Somehow it feels right and good to tell her these things. I love Jack like a brother, but he's not *really* my brother. There are some things that he will *never* be able to understand about me. He's military-minded and I'm clearly not. He doesn't appreciate the cultures that we come across like I do. He's basically got very different views than me on anything and everything. Beth on the other hand... she and I seem to have the same opinions on pretty much everything. And she's even less military-minded than I am. At least I've had some training in the area. But because they haven't let her go on very many missions in her reality, she didn't get any training except how to effectively use a handgun. 

Before we knew it, after talking and ordering in a pizza and then talking even more, I looked at the clock and saw that it was just after two in the morning.

"Wow. It's late," I say, looking at the clock.

Beth looks over at the clock. "Oh boy. Have we really talked that much?" She looks back at me with a smile.

I smile back. "Apparently."

She yawns. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I am. This has been an overwhelming day. A *good* day, but there's been a lot to take in."

"Yeah, no kidding." She does look really tired. "You can sleep here tonight, OK?"

"Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding? You're family. Of course you can stay here."

She smiles at me. "Thank you."

I have her sleep in my bed while I take the couch in the living room. The couch isn't all that comfortable to sleep on all night, but I have a feeling that I'm going to sleep better tonight than I have in a long time.

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

It's morning. Daniel fixed us some breakfast... and of course coffee. We could have eaten at the commissary on the base, but we wanted to spend a little more time alone.

"So..." I say hesitantly.

"So..." he replies.

"Thanks... for everything."

"Oh, no problem. I'm really glad we got to do this."

"Yeah." I sigh. "Too bad it's almost over."

"Yeah."

We fall silent, eating our breakfasts. We both know how much it's going to hurt when I go back to my reality. We've both had so much pain in our lives... especially Danny. You'd think we'd get used to having our hearts ripped out and stomped on.

I watch him eat. I feel like I should say something, but I have no words.

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

As hard as it is for me to say goodbye to her, I know that it's much harder for Beth. This is the second time she's had to do it. So as we stand here in the lab by the mirror, I really don't know what to say or how to comfort her.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond are here in the room with us.

"Well, Elizabeth, it's been a pleasure to meet you... in this reality," Sam says with a grin.

"Thanks. Same here... to all of you."

Sam gives her a little hug and then leaves. Teal'c and the General take turns shaking her hand and then leave. Jack saunters over to us. Oh boy. What kind of sarcastic comment is he going to make now?

He looks at Beth, then glances at me, and then looks back at her again. He takes her hand in both of his. "Be sure and let the other Jack know how lucky he is to have a Jackson on his side."

Beth smiles at him.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Wow, Jack....

He lets her hand loose and smiles at both of us. "I'll let you two say 'goodbye' alone." He leaves the room.

OK, I guess I don't give the man enough credit sometimes. I think he must sense what this experience has meant to both Beth and me. And, if I know him well enough, I know that he's waiting not far down the hall from the lab for me. He knows this is going to be hard on me and therefore he won't let me be alone for a while. I hope the Jack in Beth's reality will do the same for her.

I look at Beth. She's avoiding my eyes. I put my hand on her arm. "I know this is hard for you."

"More than hard."

I sigh. "I know. I hate this too."

She's looking in my eyes now. I open my arms for a hug. She comes closer and we embrace for at least a full minute. I hear her softly sob a little. We finally part, but are holding hands.

"You're a good man, Danny."

I smile. "You're a good woman, Beth."

"I'll never forget this."

"Me either."

We both turn to the mirror. Luckily it appears that it's been on the whole time, so we don't have to search for her reality.

"This is it," she says.

"Yeah."

She looks at me. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too."

She lets go of my hand and places her hand on the mirror. Now she's facing me from the other reality. We wave to each other. She turns and leaves the room. I can't help but just stand and stare at the mirror.

Suddenly one of the lab technicians comes up behind me. "Dr. Jackson... I hope I didn't goof it up."

I turn to face him. "What?"

"I came in here yesterday and saw this mirror thingy, but I didn't know at the time what it was. I started flipping through the realities with that remote control-type-thing. But once someone told me what it was, I think I got it back to the right reality...."

Fear shoots through my body. This is not only from the words he's saying to me, but from another source as well. I quickly turn back to the mirror. Through the doorway of the lab I see a Jaffa walk by, going down the hall. OH, NO! She's been sent to the wrong reality!! I feel it... she's in trouble. The other source of my fear is Beth. I sense *her* fear somehow.

"Go get Colonel O'Niell! Now!!"

He looks at me with panic. "I'm so sorry Dr. Ja-"

"*NOW!!*"

"Yes, sir." He hurries off, out of the room and down the hall. 

I'm shaking. If a Jaffa comes by and sees the mirror on, he'll shoot it and I'll never be able to save her. I'm going to have to act fast. First, I need to put something in front of this mirror so I know for sure when I'm looking at the right reality, so I do that.

I know Jack's going to be extremely furious with me, but he's still not here in the room and now there's no time to tell him what's going on and to get reinforcements. I'm going to have to go it alone and pray I can get us both back to this reality safely somehow.

I put the remote in one hand and touch the mirror with the other. The next thing I see is Jack coming into the room in our reality. He looks worried, but that's now changing into anger. I mouth "I'll be back" to him and then point to the message I've written that's on the table that I can see from the mirror. I then turn off the mirror. I don't even have to be there to know that he's screaming my name at the top of his lungs.

**  
**

~Jack's point of view~

I'm waiting down the hall from the lab. Danny-boy is gonna be depressed after this and he shouldn't be alone. So I'm not going to let him be.

All of a sudden one of the lab technicians is walking quickly down the hall toward me. He's mumbling something about the wrong reality – that he's screwed up the mirror. He says Daniel told him to come and get me. So I hurriedly walk down the hall. I'm not sure what's going on, but judging from the look on that technician's face, it's not good.

I walk into the lab. 

Daniel?

He's just touched that mirror and gone to another reality. What the heck is he doing?

He mouths "I'll be back" and then points to something on the table. I start to speak, but then he turns off the mirror.

"Damn it, Daniel!!"

I look at what he pointed to. It's a note: "Under no circumstances move this note or the mirror."

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

OK. So here I am. I have no idea what's happened to Beth, where she is, what exactly is going on in this reality, and I have no weapons with which to defend myself. Nope, I'm definitely not military-minded. I guess Jack has a right to be worried.

In the lab, I hide the remote to the mirror in my reality, and the one I find that's for the one in this reality. If I'm captured, I don't want them to find a remote on me. They can't know about the mirror. They have to think that we're from this reality. At least that's my logic. If they know where we're trying to escape to, they'll block us from getting there.

My next step is to get to the armory without being detected. As much as I hate to use them, I have to get at least a couple of handguns. I sneak out of the lab and slowly and quietly make my way down the hall.

Darn! Jaffa! I duck into a nearby room. 

Oh, great. They have Beth. I need weapons, but I also need to know where they're taking her. So I decide to follow them.

Crap! They see me. Yes, being military-minded can come in handy, Jack. If I ever see you again, I'll have to tell you as much.

"Ow!" OK, OK. I'm going. I'm going. No need to get rough.

Beth's looking at me in shock. She wasn't exactly expecting to see me again. I nod slightly to her to let her know that it's me – the Daniel from the reality from which she just came.

The Jaffa lead us to the control room. So far I haven't seen anyone other than Jaffa. Maybe everyone on the base made it to the alpha site (or beta site... whatever they call it in this reality). If so, the invasion on the planet must be almost, if not totally, complete. 

Oh, *that's* a nice thought....

Now we're in the control room. They push us down onto our knees. And there he is – the man of the hour – Apophis. Watching him take over Earth is getting *really* old.

I glance over at Beth. I can tell she's scared, but she seems to be holding up pretty well for now – putting on a brave face. It's moments like these when I wish I had telepathic powers. I want to tell her to follow my lead. I want to tell her not to talk about the mirror. I also want her to know I'm going to do my darnedest to get us out of this mess. I'm hoping she already knows that last thought, though.

Apophis is looking down at us curiously. Then he looks just at me for a moment. Then he looks at Beth. "Who are you?"

Don't tell him, Beth. *Don't tell him*.

She glances just a little over at me with only her eyes. I shake my head ever so slightly. She takes the hint and doesn't answer. 

Apophis looks annoyed. 

Oh, I feel *so* sorry for him. *Yeah, right*.

He looks at me. "We have been here for hours without seeing anyone, and suddenly you two appear. Tell me who you are."

You want an answer? Fine. "Good hiders, apparently."

He smirks at me. "Your insolence will only make things worse for you." Yeah, yeah. "How many more of you are here in the base?"

"None."

He studies my face, as if trying to determine whether I'm telling the truth or not.

"Then tell me, where are the others?"

"What others?" I ask with innocence in my voice.

He looks really ticked off now. He walks over toward Beth. "I know they have gone through the Stargate. Where are they?"

She looks more scared now. She's trying to avoid his glare and biting her lower lip.

He takes her face in his hand, cupping her chin. "Tell me where they are!"

"I don't know," she says quietly.

"Liar! Tell me what I want to know or he dies." He points to me and lets go of her face.

*Oh, no*. Beth, you *can't* tell him.

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

I think she really *doesn't* know the address for the alpha site....

He nods at one of the Jaffa behind me and I hear a zat gun engage. 

Oh, boy. I wonder if she knows that the first shot doesn't kill....

He looks back at Beth. "Tell me the address of where the others have gone, *now*!"

"I don't know!"

He nods at the Jaffa behind me again. He shoots.

"Aaagghh!" That hurts! I wiggle on the ground in pain.

"I really don't know!" she yells with tears in her eyes.

Apophis looks at her. I think he may actually believe her this time.

Now he's coming closer, looking down at me. I'm not exactly in the mood to talk considering I feel like my entire body has just been electrocuted, sorry. But much to my dismay he tells the Jaffa that just shot me to get me up off the floor and put me back on my knees. 

OW!! Easy!

He stares at me directly in the eyes. "But, *you* know, don't you?"

I work up the strength to speak. "If you kill me, you'll never know for sure, will you?"

He scoffs at me. He knows he has the upper hand in this situation.

Now he's going back over to Beth. He cups her chin with his hand again. Uh oh. I've seen that look before. Don't you dare, Apophis....

"You might not have the information I need, but you are quite a beautiful specimen." *Crap*. That's what I was afraid he was going to say. "Perhaps you are the one who shall become my new queen." Not if *I* have anything to say about it.

He looks at the Jaffa that are pointing their weapons at her. "Take her to one of their holding cells." 

No! I *have* to get us out of here somehow....

Beth looks at me with worry as they make her get up and take her out of the room. I try to look confidently at her so she won't be as scared, but I don't think it's working.

Now Apophis is standing right in front of me. "Tell me, what is the address of the planet your leaders have fled to?"

I just glare at him angrily. His eyes glow. 

*Ugh*. That never fails to creep me out. But I refuse to let that thought show on my face.

"Tell me what I want to know!"

I continue to stare defiantly at him. He nods at one of the Jaffa behind me.

What now?

The Jaffa hands him one of those Taser glow-stick-things. 

Great. This is gonna hurt... more than I already hurt right now.

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

The Jaffa just put me in a cell. I'm by myself now. I can't believe this is happening. First I'm somehow sent to the wrong reality. Then Danny decides to come and rescue me, which was just plain dumb of him. And now they're going to torture him until he tells them what Apophis wants to know. And then there's also the fact that Apophis wants me as his new queen. Eeeewwwww!

I can't take this. I go over to one of the bunk beds and lie down. I can't help but cry. Why is this happening? Do I have to mourn Danny's death *again*?

ooOoo

After about thirty minutes or so, the door to the room opens. The Jaffa are bringing Danny in and letting him fall to the floor. Oh boy... he *really* looks bad. I can tell he's in a lot of pain.

As the Jaffa leave and close the door behind them, I go over to him and kneel next to him on the floor. "Danny, what did they do to you?"

"I'll be fine," he says weakly. 

Don't try that tough-guy thing out on me.

"Here." I help him up and get him over to the bed I was just lying on. He lies down. Then I sit next to him. "What happened?"

He rubs the bridge of his nose. He doesn't have his glasses on anymore. They must have taken them. "Apophis tried to get me to tell him the address for the alpha site, but I wouldn't answer him."

"What did he do to you?"

"I'll be fine."

I gently take his hand from his nose, hold it in mine, and stare at him directly in the eyes. "Daniel, tell me what he did to you."

He sighs. "He used one of those Taser stick-things on me."

"What Taser stick-things?"

"They shoot pain through your entire body and light sorta glows from your eyes and mouth. I'll be fine, though." 

*Whatever*. I know you better than that, Danny.

"You don't need to put the tough-guy act on for me, Danny."

He doesn't say anything to that. He just rubs the bridge of his nose again with his other hand for a moment.

"So you didn't tell him the address, right?"

"No, I didn't. But for some reason he gave up trying to get it from me for now."

OK, from the way he said that, I'm sensing there's more behind that statement. "You're not telling me something."

He sighs again. "You don't need to worry about it because we're going to get out of here."

"Huh?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

He lets go of my hand and sits up a little in bed. "He wants you as a host, right?"

A chill goes down my spine from thinking about it. "Right...."

"Well, that can actually help us in this situation." 

Uh... do those Tasers also cause brain damage? "What are you talking about?"

"Just listen. If you do exactly what I tell you, we should be able to get out of here and back to my reality with no problem." 

OK....

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

So I'm ignoring the fact that I *really* don't feel well right now. Pain is still running rampant through my body. But since Apophis told me he was going to make me watch Beth be implanted with a Goa'uld and then have *her* get the information from me (before killing me), I decided that the pain, no matter how brutal, is well worth ignoring. I gained even more resolve at the moment he told me that news to get us out of here as quickly as possible. There is no way I'm going to watch another person I care about be taken as a host for a Goa'uld. I *will not* fail another person I care about.

I filled Beth in on my plan. I also told her how to use a staff weapon, just in case.

I look outside the door and see that there's only one Jaffa guard in sight. I look back at Beth and nod to her that our plan is about to be put into action. We'll see if this works....

I bang on the door. "Help!"

The Jaffa looks at me through the window.

"Help! My sister... she's having seizure or something!"

The Jaffa just stares at me. I move so he can see in the window and he sees Beth on the floor 'convulsing.' He's still just standing there.

"Come on! Help her, *please!* Apophis wouldn't like it very much if you just stood there and watched the future host of his new queen die, would he?"

That got his attention.

He opens the door and motions for me to step back and I do so. He takes his helmet off and then gets closer to Beth to get a better idea of what's wrong with her, while I quietly close the door. She kicks him in his shin, which catches him off guard. I hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

We quickly take the outer part of his uniform off. I put it and the helmet on. Beth hands me the staff weapon.

We leave the Jaffa guard locked in the holding cell. I lead Beth with my hand on her arm to the lab. Thankfully, the Jaffa that we see on the way believe that I'm just escorting Beth somewhere.

We finally make it to the lab. I close and lock the door. I point to where I hid the remotes for the mirror. I tell her we have to take both of them so they can't follow us. Beth finds them as I take the uniform off.

Beth hands me the remotes. "OK, so how does this thing work? And how will we know when we're really looking at your reality?"

"It's sort of like channel surfing on a TV. You just flip through the realities until you find the right one. As for how we know which one is the right one, I left a note that we can see from the mirror."

A small smile appears on her face. "Very clever."

I turn on the mirror and start flipping through the realities. "I think I'm getting close."

"That's good, because I think we may have company."

I pause and then hear what she's hearing. There are Jaffa out in the hall, trying to get into the room.

*Crap*.

I continue flipping through realities.

Just then I flip to the right reality. There's my note. And Jack is sitting there waiting for us. Boy, does he look mad. He sees me now.

Suddenly, I look back to see that the door to the lab has just burst opened and the Jaffa are ready to fire their weapons. I glance back at Jack. Now he looks more concerned.

Before I know it, a staff weapon engages and fires from behind me.

"No!" Beth yells. She dives between me and the staff weapon blast, taking the shot that was meant for me and falls to the ground.

*Oh, no!* We're so close! I can't lose you now, Beth. I *won't* lose you... I won't *fail* you.

I get down on the ground by her. I put both remotes in my left hand. I take her left wrist with my right hand in order to check for a pulse and to also move her hand toward the mirror. I feel a pulse. *Thank goodness*. 

I put the back of my left hand and her right hand onto the mirror at the same time. Now we're in my reality. I let go of her wrist and quickly turn the mirror off.

I look back at Jack. "She needs medical attention, *now*." I haven't even looked to see exactly what the damage is yet, but I fear that it's bad.

Jack gets on the phone. "Medical team to the lab right away for Elizabeth and Daniel Jackson."

No, Jack. *She's* the one who needs medical attention, not me.

I look Beth over. She's not moving. The staff weapon hit her in the lower stomach area. I check her pulse again, more carefully this time. It's there, but it's faint. She's unconscious and her breathing is very shallow. Come on Beth, stay with me....

Jack comes over to us and kneels on the ground. "What happened?"

I look at him. "We were escaping. She got hit with a staff weapon blast." Duh.

"I *saw* that much. What I meant was, what happened to *you*?"

What are you talking about, Jack? The confusion must show on my face because he raises his eyebrows and motions at my chest. 

I look down at myself.

Oh. I hadn't really noticed those holes in my shirt, or the burns on my body that I can see through them. I also had temporarily forgotten how much pain those burns and the pain from the other affects of the Taser have been causing me. And come to think of it, my face feels like it has a couple of burns on it too. And boy, am I tired. Adrenaline must have been what was keeping me going earlier, but now I'm exhausted. I look back at Jack with my mouth hanging open from surprise – or maybe it's because I'm going into shock. Either way, I'm speechless at this point. I'm also beginning to get light headed. I let the mirror remotes slip out of my hand and I slump a little closer to the floor.

Jack holds me steady. "OK, Daniel. The med team will be here any second."

Just as he said they would, the med team comes into the lab a few seconds later. The medics put Beth on one of the two gurneys as Jack helps me get up and lie down on the other one.

No Jack, don't worry about me.... Then again, I *really* don't feel so good. 

I look over at Beth and then my world goes black.

**  
**

~Jack's point of view~

I don't know what happened to Daniel, but he looks like he’s been put through the wringer. Of course, Beth doesn't look that good at the moment either....

I go with the med team as they take the two of them to the infirmary. Janet won't let me get too close since they need room to work on them. She tells me there is nothing I can do at the moment except let the General know what's going on. So I go tell him. Like me, he's not happy about what Daniel did, but glad that he's back and alive.

I go back to the infirmary. Daniel is there, but Elizabeth isn't. That's not a good sign.

I walk over to Janet who, along with a nurse, is at Daniel's bedside tending to his burns. "How is he?"

She looks at me. "Well, he's still unconscious. He has second degree burns on several parts of his body, which caused him to go into shock."

"But he's gonna be OK, right?"

"Yes, but he has a lot of healing to do... physically and otherwise." I raise my eyebrows quizzically. "Colonel, from his injuries, I would say that he was tortured."

"Oh, no." I run my hand over my face as I gather my thoughts. "What about Elizabeth?"

She sighs. "Her wound from the staff weapon was severe. She's having surgery right now and then she'll be in the intensive care unit after that until we see how she's doing."

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"I won't lie to you Colonel; it was touch and go when we first got her in here. The next few hours will tell us more."

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

My eyes feel like they're plastered shut. 

Where...? Oh, now I remember where I am. I'm back in my reality. I'm probably in the infirmary by now. 

On the plus side, I don't feel as much pain right now. On the down side, I don't know how long I've been unconscious or how Beth is. 

I slowly open my eyes and turn my head to the side. There's Jack, sitting in a chair reading a magazine by my bed.

"Jack?" I manage to choke out softly.

He looks over at me and puts down the magazine. "Hey there."

"How long have I been out?"

He looks at his watch. "A little over four hours."

I glance around me. Beth is nowhere to be seen. That's not good. 

I look back at him. "Where is she, Jack?"

"She's in intensive care, but don't worry. Doc just came in a few minutes ago and gave me an update. She's gonna be all right."

"I want to see her." I've got to see her for myself to really know that she's OK.

"Not right now, Daniel." Oh, Janet's coming into the room.

"Why?"

"Because you need rest."

"Janet, I'm fine. I need to see Beth."

Jack and Janet shoot each other a look. Now they're looking at me again with obvious concern.

"Daniel, you have *sixteen* severe burns on the upper half of your body, including two on your face. You have to rest and let your body heal."

"I don't care. I need to see my sister." 'My sister'... that sounds so nice to say.

"Daniel, I don't think you realize –"

"Janet," Jack cuts in, "why don't you let me take it from here, OK?"

She looks at him and thinks over his request. She nods and walks away.

"Jack, come on. Let –"

"Daniel." He's leaning close to me, looking directly in my eyes. He's giving me a look that tells me I better just shut up and listen. "What happened in the other reality?"

I don't want to talk about that, Jack. I just want to see Beth.

I turn my face away from him. "It doesn't matter."

"Daniel, Janet told me that it looked like you'd been tortured. Is that what happened?" He's speaking in a soft tone. I don't hear *that* tone very often.

I *really* don't want to talk about this. I keep my head turned away from him.

"Come on, Daniel. *Talk* to me." His voice isn't as soft now, but still controlled.

I know that he knows what it's like to be interrogated and tortured. He knows what it's like better than me. But all I care about right now is making sure that Beth is going to be OK.

I turn my head back toward him. "All that matters is that Beth is all right."

"Damn it, Daniel!" His voice is definitely not soft now, and not controlled either. "You looked like you were near death when you came through that mirror. I know you don't want to talk about it, but what happened to you back there *does* matter. Elizabeth is going to be fine. Just tell me what happened."

I sigh. Fine. Obviously he's not going to leave me alone until I tell him. "Apophis had taken over the base, not to mention the rest of Earth. No one from the base was around. They had all apparently made it to the alpha site. Of course, Apophis wanted to know the address of the alpha site, and Beth didn't know what it was...."

"But you do know," Jack says matter-of-factly.

I nod.

"So he tortured you to get you to tell him."

I turn my head away again.

He pauses for a moment. "I'm surprised he didn't use Elizabeth to get to you."

A small empty chuckle escapes my mouth. I turn my head back to him. "Yeah, well, the only reason he didn't do *that* was because he wanted her as a host."

Jack leans back in his chair. "Oh."

"I wouldn't tell him anything. Once he finally realized that – and Jack, *please*, don't tell Beth this – he told me he was going to implant Beth with a Goa'uld in front of me and then have *her* get the address from me. There was no way I was going to let that happen, Jack – no way I was going to watch another person I care about be taken as a host. So, when we got the chance, we got out of there."

Jack sighs and runs his hand through his hair. I can tell there are several things running through his mind.

"Going through that mirror alone was *really* stupid, Daniel."

*Thanks*, Jack. *That* makes me feel better.

Not.

"But I understand why you did." 

Really? 

"And I'm glad you were able to stand up to Apophis and not give up the information he wanted. I'm also glad that you both made it back without getting killed – although that almost didn't happen. What I'm most concerned about is that you don't seem to understand the severity of what you went through."

"What are you talking about?"

"Daniel, I realize you've been interrogated before, but nothing like this." He motions at me to indicate the condition I'm in. "You can't deny it. You have to deal with it, as much as you don't want to."

I've become oh so good at denial, though. It's the only thing that's kept me sane, really.

But wait... a tear is running down my cheek. I'm crying? There's another tear. Why am I crying?

Jack puts his hand on mine and looks at me with sympathy... no *empathy*.

Then I begin to feel it – the intense emotion inside of me. It's finally built up enough that I can't deny it anymore, nor can I hold it in any longer. 

I wipe the tears off my face. They're coming faster now.

I *hate* crying... especially in front of Jack.

**  
**

~Jack's point of view~

I'm not good with the whole 'feelings' thing, but I know what Daniel has been through. Boy, do I know. He *has* to deal with this. I know he hates crying... especially in front of me, but if he needs to do it, I'm not going to stop him.

I keep my hand on his as he struggles to control his emotions. I'm just going to sit here and let him process. I really don't know what else to do. Like I said, I'm not good at the 'feelings' thing.

A couple of minutes later he's gotten himself under control. Although, I'm sure he could have cried much longer.

"You gonna be OK, Danny?" I say gently.

He looks at me with those intense blue eyes. "I will be."

Good enough.

"I need to see her, Jack."

"They're going to bring her in here in a little bit."

"I need to see her *now*."

"Just wait, Daniel. I promise you that she's going to be all right."

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

Oh.... Where am I? I feel so disoriented.

I hear beeping... machines beeping. *Hospital-type* machines beeping? Where am I? What happened?

My eyes are shut so tight. I'm lying down in a bed. There are tubes in my nose. 

There are *tubes* in my nose?

I pry my eyelids open. It's blurry... of course I don't have my glasses on. What's going on?

I moan quietly as a feeling of nausea consumes my stomach. I close my eyes.

"Beth?" 

Who's that?

"Beth? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

If I wasn't so weak and my mouth wasn't so dry, I'd answer in words. But since I can't, I moan again.

"Janet? I think she's conscious."

I hear footsteps coming closer to me. My eyes are tugged open and a pen light is flashed into them one at a time. 

I flinch. Ow, that's bright! 

I shut my eyes.

"Elizabeth?" It's a woman's voice now... the one who flashed that light into my eyes. 

Wait... *Janet*. I must be in the infirmary.

Why can't I remember what happened? Why can't I think straight?

She – Janet – she's giving me a few ice chips now.

Ahhhh. That feels better.

"Elizabeth? Can you hear me?"

Now that my mouth and throat are a little less dry.... "Yeah." I'm barely audible, though.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Infmry?" I say, still not able to get above a whisper. And I can't make out the whole word with my mouth. I feel so weak.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

Think. Think! What happened? 

Wait... something's coming... oh no, Daniel. Daniel? 

"Danny?!" I gasp as my head comes off the pillow a couple of inches and my eyes fly open.

Oh... that wasn't a good idea. I'm feeling nauseous again. I put my head back down and shut my eyes.

"I'm here, Beth. It's OK."

So it wasn't a dream.

"Danny...." I whisper.

My world goes dark again.

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

A few hours after I woke up, Beth was considered stable enough to bring into the infirmary and she was put on the bed next to mine. They brought her in here several hours ago and she'd been unconscious until now.

I suppose it's a good sign that she was awake for a minute and seemed to know what was going on... sort of anyway. She lost a lot of blood though, apparently, so it's going to be awhile until she gets her strength back.

She's so pale....

ooOoo

It's morning now. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Janet gave me a sedative so I could sleep through the night since I'm still in pain... although I won't admit that out loud, of course.

Apparently, Beth hasn't woken up again since last evening. I wish she would. I'm going crazy with worry about her. Of course, I bet those in her reality are going even more crazy right now. They have no idea what's happened to her. I wish I could let them know what happened. Oh... but how are we going to even know which reality is hers? We *have* to get her home. As much as I want her to stay here, I know she needs to go home.

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

Beeping... I hear it again.

Wait... the *infirmary*. That's where I am. Yes! I can think a little more clearly this time. Although, I still can't remember exactly what happened....

I open my eyes slightly. "Danny?" I choke out. I'm still not able to get much louder than a whisper.

"Beth?"

I turn my head toward the voice. Everything's so blurry, though, without my glasses. I can at least tell Danny's lying on the bed next to mine. "Danny..."

"It's OK, Beth. I'm OK and so are you."

"What...?" What happened? I'm still so weak.

"We're in my reality, Beth. We're safe. We both made it back in one piece... thanks to you."

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"No.... Mind's... fuzzy."

"You saved my life, Beth. You saved me."

What? I did?

So tired... drifting off again....

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

Darn. She's out again. I can't believe she doesn't remember.

"Janet?"

She comes over to my bed. "Yes, Daniel?"

I stare at my sister. "Just *how* close was it?"

Janet sighs and looks at Beth. "Do you really want to know?"

No, not really but... "I *need* to know."

She looks at me. "She's very lucky, Daniel." She looks back over at Beth. "The shot from the staff weapon hit her directly in the appendix, which had to be taken out. If it had hit as directly anywhere else.... But even while that was the case, the quick medical attention – immediate surgery to remove her appendix and repair other damage – was what saved her. Even a *minute* later and...."

She looks back at me and my eyes wander to meet hers. I nod.

"So I guess the scar from her appendectomy will be *slightly* worse than mine...." Avoid the fact that we almost lost her with humor... yeah, that's it.

"Yes," Janet replies with a very slight smile. She pauses. "How are you feeling?"

Tired. And I'm still in some pain. "Fine."

"Let me look you over to see how your burns look. They probably need to be redressed by now."

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

OK. I'm awake again. I know I'm in the infirmary. And I'm in Danny's reality. Things are getting a little clearer now....

I let my eyes open. "Danny?" I can speak at a normal volume now.

"Beth. I'm here."

I look toward his bed. "You OK?"

He smiles gently. "Yes, Beth. I'm OK... thanks to you."

He said before that I saved him.... How? "I still can't remember...."

"We were standing by the mirror. The Jaffa broke down the door. They fired a staff weapon at me, but you jumped in front of it. This ringing any bells?"

Oh, yeah.... "Yeah."

"You saved my life, Beth. You were willing to give up your life for mine."

"Of course." Duh.

"So, if you could have done anything to help the Daniel – or our parents for that matter – in your reality, I know you would have. You showed you have that strength and courage."

Wow. I hadn't thought of that. So I did get to save my brother. I got that chance....

"I'm really glad you're OK, Danny."

"I'm glad you are too. You gave us all quite a scare, but you're going to be all right."

I let a small smile show as sleep claims me again.

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

It's been ten days now. Janet's finally letting me out of the infirmary, but she wants me to stay on the base so she can keep a close eye on me. That's OK with me, because I don't plan on leaving Beth's side anyway.

Beth has slowly been gaining her strength back. She's woken up more frequently and for longer periods as time has passed. Janet says that her progress seems to be about what it should be.

I hate that I can't tell the people in her reality what's happened to her. I need her help to know which is her reality, though. And even if I did know which one was her reality, I'd have to explain to everyone there who I was and all that. I don't know if they'd believe me since they don't know what the quantum mirror does. They have to be going nuts with worry. I know the Jack and General Hammond in her reality are probably going out of their minds trying to figure out what happened. But then maybe the Sam in that reality has figured it out. Who knows?

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~ 

It's been two and a half weeks since I arrived for the second time in Danny's reality. I'm finally feeling like I have a more normal amount of strength.

Danny's been there by my bed every time I've been awake. It's good to know that he's here for me. Janet normally wouldn't allow a visitor to stay with a patient that much, but she knows this is a special situation. She's even let him sleep in the bed next to mine since it's not being used so he can be here even at night. What a good brother....

This is the first day that Janet's letting me out of my bed. It's been so long since I've been on my feet.

I feel light headed at first, but I manage to walk a bit. Danny, of course, is right here with me, ready to catch me if I lose my balance.

Janet says that I should be able to go home in a couple of days. I have to go home *soon*. Everybody has got to be worried about me. But I don't want to leave Danny. This is *so* hard....

Danny and I, of course, are spending every waking moment being with each other these last couple of days. I think this has been good for Danny because he's needed to recover from his injuries as well. At one point while Danny was off getting us something to eat from the commissary, Jack told me that if it weren't for me, Danny would probably be working himself sick. Sitting here with me has provided that rest he's needed. He's done some work while he's been here, but that's mostly when I'm napping. Most of the time we talk. It's really good to know that I not only saved this Daniel's life, but in a way I'm also helping him recover. I still feel guilty about my Danny dying, but the feeling's not as overwhelming now.

**  
**

~Daniel's point of view~

The day has finally come. Beth has been deemed healthy enough to go home, although she'll still have some recovery to do there, too. At least I know that her Janet will take good care of her.

Jack is here with me and Beth in the lab. He's not leaving us alone *this* time. 

We flipped through the realities on the mirror and we're sure this time that we have the right one.

The Jack and Sam from her reality are looking through the mirror at us. From the look on Sam's face, I think she has at least an idea of what the mirror is. They look both relieved and confused at the sight of Beth. Now they look at me and Jack. That's causing them to go more toward a feeling of confusion. Her Jack waves slightly at my Jack. My Jack smirks a bit and waves back. Sam seems slightly amused by this. She then motions at Beth to get her to come back to their reality.

I look at Beth. A tear is running down her cheek. I put my hand on the side of her face, brushing the tear away with my thumb. She puts her hand on mine, looking me straight in the eyes. I take my hand down from her face and now we are hand in hand.

Words really won't do right now.... There's really nothing that's right to say – nothing to do this moment justice – except... "I love you, Beth. I'll never forget you."

"I love you, too, Danny."

We hug. This hug lasts a couple of minutes.

We part. Beth looks at my Jack and nods her thanks to him. He smiles and nods back.

She looks at me and sighs. Then she places her hand on the mirror.

We're looking at each other from our respective realities, knowing now that we are where we belong. Yet, a part of each of us will now exist in the other's reality.

She turns to look at Jack and Sam. Sam embraces her tightly. Then Sam puts her hands on Beth's shoulders and is talking a mile a minute, glancing at the mirror every few seconds.

"Some things really are universal... alternate or not." I hear Jack say quietly, referring to Sam's tendency to go on about her theories.

Beth then motions to the mirror and then points at me. She’s obviously explaining what happened. Jack and Sam look curiously at me as Beth continues to talk. 

Once she's done, they smile and wave at me. I return the gesture in kind. 

Now Sam is saying "thank you" to me. I nod in response.

Beth knowingly looks at me. We're both thinking the same thing: This is the last time we're going to see each other. 

I pick up the mirror's remote from the table and take one last look at her.

Jack and Sam are with her... she's going to be just fine.

**  
**

~Elizabeth's point of view~

This is it. Daniel has the remote in his hand, ready to turn the mirror off. 

Jack's with him... he'll be fine.

I take a deep breath and wave one last time to my brother. He waves back with a sad smile. He then turns off the mirror.

It seems like it was all a dream, but as I look down at where my appendix once was I know that it wasn't. The scars that I will always have from that staff weapon wound and the surgery will be a reminder that Daniel is out there in his reality... and that he's thinking of me. 

And he knows I'll be thinking of him here in mine.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  **  
> **
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Becky for beta reading this and for her encouragement. 
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated. Thanks! 

* * *

>   
>  © August 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of   
>  Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
>  characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
>  names, titles and back-story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA   
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not   
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for   
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are   
>  the sole property of the author.

* * *

  



End file.
